past memorys and new relationships
by BiengNormalIsntFun
Summary: Oswald's come to Ed's for dinner. Everything was perfect. Until HE started showing up. Past memory's prohibit Ed and Oswald's relationship from progressing.
1. Chapter 1

Edward had spent his whole morning cutting that watermelon. It needed to be perfect. It had to be perfect because it was for Oswald. He had the perfect layout, he had decorated and cleaned his whole place ready for penguin's arrival. He had even spent his time cooking the special goulash that penguin lived soo much. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He quickly smoothed down the wrinkles in his shirt and smoothed down his hair. With quick strides he made his way and opened the door. There, looking dapper as ever, was Oswald. With a large grin spread across his face.: Oswald presented a large bottle of champagne. Graciously he offered it to Ed. "Please come in!" Ed said excitedly. Oswald hobbled over to the couches. There was something about Oswald limp that Ed loved. The fact that the man was so strong he could live through the pain every day and still stand strong and tall as ever inspired Ed. Ed quickly rushed over to the love seat and perched next to Oswald.

For the next hour they chatted about nothing in particular and ate watermelon.  
"Ed, I had no idea you were so good at catering!" Oswald complemented.  
Ed blushed, he felt glittery and flattered. "Thank you, it's just a skill I picked up over the time,"  
They are some more melon until Oswald had to excuse himself.

"* **you idiot** * "  
"What?" **  
"** ***you really think he cares about you cutting a melon** * "  
"I... I..."  
"* **you're a pathetic excuse for a man you know** * "  
"shut up "  
"* **you really think he cares about you** * "  
"quiet! "  
"* **he just feels sorry for you, that's the only reason why he's here** * "

"he's **just like all the other, 'poor Edward, all alone with his strange little riddles'** *  
"Shut up!"  
" ***he doesn't care about you! He's gonna leave you like all the others. *** "  
"SHUT UP!"  
Oswald came limping into the room.

"Ed are you ok?"

Ed felt ashamed and embarrassed. A small voice remained in the back of his head, mocking and taunting him. He fell backwards, hid head leaning over the back of the loveseat, his face being covered by his hands and sighed heavily. "I'm fine…"

" ***you're a failure! *"**

"Ed…" Oswald walked over and took a seat next to Edward. "Ed, somethings wrong, do you want to talk about it?"

"* **he doesn't care about you, nobody does!"**

"I…I…I have this side of me,"

"* **just shut up, you've already ruined everything, he doesn't want to talk to you!"**

"It's the "better" version of me. He keeps me in line because I'm such a self-conscious wreck,"

"* **penguin already knows you're a self-conscious wreck, everyone knows what a sad strange person you are!"**

"he insults me. Tells me I'm worthless. That no one cares about me. And I believe him..."  
"EDWARD NYGMA! You ae not worthless, PEOPLE DO CARE ABOUT YOU!"  
"*he's lying* "

"I CARE ABOUT YOU"

" I... I"  
" What's that bloody voice telling you now?!"  
"it's not saying anything"  
"Exactly, you know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because now you know someone cares about you and you believe it, no one can tell you any different,"  
Nygma smiled, he had a new appreciation for Oswald. He knew Oswald wasn't the best at reading other's emotions and he knew that Os found it hard to help people when they feel sad. So, he knew what Oswald had done was special, and he really did care about him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I made you your special goulash!"  
Oswald face perked up.  
"Like my mother's?"  
"Exactly like hers,"  
They both sat at the table, with a flourish of his hand Nygma lifted the tall metal dome lid to reveal the steaming hot bowl of goulash. Together they sat, chatting, laughing, drinking, eating and just enjoying each other's company.

It was getting late, but it was obvious that penguin had no intention to leave soon. The both made their way back over to the loveseat to carry on with their night.

What had first started as a meal between two friends had now grown into a meal between people obviously more than friends. There conversations which were previously just light chatter and jokes now turned much more personal.  
Nygma new how personal Oswald was, how he never really talked about his life, his childhood or even how he felt. But now it was all flooding out of them. They talked about past events, things that meant a lot to them as well as how the felt.  
Neither of them had felt that way in a long time. They lived with one rule, trust no one. However, they spoke openly, telling each other's their thoughts feeling and secrets. Things that if they were to tell anyone else they would have to eliminate them before it got out to anyone else.  
They felt happy and safe. They could trust each other. To Nygma Oswald was everything, his support system, his mentor and most of all his friend. And Ed meant just as much to Oswald. They loved each other. Not in the romantic way but in the way that they were all each other had, they cared for each other and they were always there for each other they were practically made for one another. It was after midnight. They had spent the whole night chatting and drinking, and they weren't planning to stop. Ed let out a long, drawn out, yawn and penguin followed soon after.  
"You tired Ed?" Os asked  
"A little, but I'm enjoying spending this time with you,"  
"I'm having fun to, but I am exhausted, and I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to have one of the guys pick me up,"  
Nygma smiled excitedly.  
"you can sleep here,"  
Oswald struggled to suppress the grin that was forming on his face "I guess I have to, "he said trying hard not to sound too excited.  
"You can have the main bed and I'll take the love seat,"  
" this chair is tiny, how on earth would you fit on this you are much too tall!" Said Oswald with an obvious plan in mind.  
"What are you proposing" asked Ed with pure enjoyment.  
"If you don't have a problem with it, we could always just share the king bed?"  
"sound good," Edward said trying to hide how happy and excited he was.  
Edward passed Oswald a thick bag full of toiletries and a t-shirt for Oswald to use as pyjamas.

Oswald walked over to the bathroom to get ready for bed while Edward went to the bedroom to get his own clothes ready. Oswald changed into the large t-shirt that Nygma had gave him then he brushed his teeth. Nygma was already by the door ready with his own clothes by the time Oswald was done. Ed gave him a quick smile before he closed the door, so he could get ready.

Oswald hobbled over to the main room and chucked his clothes onto a vacant chair in the far corner of the room. He had never noticed how bare Ed's room was. A king-sized bed was perfectly centred in the back wall, a full body mirror on the lent on the left wall along with some shelves which are almost empty with a small shoe polish kit, a glass repair kit, a couple of mini ornaments and some books. On the other side of the room was a small wardrobe in the corner and two sets of draws, one by the door and the other centred in the middle of the wall and then the chair, which was now vacated with Oswaldo clothes, sat in the corner.

Ed walked in. He was wearing a long green shirt with different mathematical symbols dotted randomly about it.  
"What has legs but can't walk, has a head but can't think, and can be a king or queen yet not own no land or crown?"  
Oswald gave Edward a puzzled look. He knew how much Ed loved riddles, but Oswald always found them too difficult and confusing then he would feel bad because he was never able to answer.  
"I'm not sure Ed?"  
Edward gave a short chuckle and he grinned  
" a bed!"  
Penguin smiled and he and Ed both climbed under the covers. Nygma removed his glasses and pleased them on a small table next to his bed before switching the light of. They two of them softly chattered before eventually falling asleep.


End file.
